tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver Owns Up
* Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |narrator= * Michael Angelis * George Carlin |season=3 |season_no=03.22 |number=74 |sts_episode=Schemer's Special Club |released= * 16th June 1992 * 8th September 1992 * 16th March 1993 * 9th July 1993 * 7th January 1998 * 17th May 2008 |previous=Escape |next=Bulgy }} Oliver Owns Up is the twenty-second episode of the third season. Plot Oliver is still new to Sodor and tells Duck how very grateful he is that Douglas rescued him and Toad from being scrapped on the Other Railway. That night, Gordon, James and Henry praise Oliver. Unfortunately, Oliver, who has never been complimented by big engines before, soon becomes puffed up in the smokebox. After pulling some coaches to Tidmouth, Oliver is told by the Fat Controller that he must learn how to handle trucks. Every wise engine knows that you cannot trust trucks. However, Oliver is so confident in himself that he ignores the other engines' warnings. Duck tries to convince Oliver of how trucks are troublesome, but Donald suggests that Oliver should learn for himself. After arranging some loaded trucks and then shunting empties to the hopper, he goes back to take the loaded trucks. But, the loaded trucks are comfortable where they are and do not want to move. They say that they do not want Oliver, preferring Duck, or one of the Scottish twins instead. Oliver bosses the trucks about and takes them anyway. But the trucks decide to show Oliver who is boss by forcing him down the tracks. Oliver puts his weight against the trucks, but they still push him on, unaware of the danger ahead; he is heading towards the turntable currently in use by Duck. Oliver then ends up bunker-first in the turntable well. Duck, who now feels sorry for Oliver, is very concerned about the predicament, as Donald and Douglas will now have to work without the use of the turntable. That night, the breakdown train rescues Oliver. The Fat Controller kindly says that Oliver has a lot to learn about the troublesome nature of trucks, and Oliver agrees and the Fat Controller sends him to the works to be mended. Once home from the works, Oliver is a much wiser engine and knows how to handle trucks. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Donald * Oliver * Sir Topham Hatt * Douglas (does not speak) * Bill (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (deleted scene cameo) * Bertie (deleted scene cameo) Locations * Tidmouth * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Harbour * Ffarquhar Sheds * Three Tier Bridge * Shunting Yards * Tidmouth Tunnel * The Waterfall * The Three Way Road * Duck's Branch Line Trivia * This episode is based on the story Resource and Sagacity from The Railway Series book, Oliver the Western Engine. * As Oliver falls into the turntable well, his cab windows are blacked out. This is probably to hide the weights used to make him drop before his driving wheels reached the well. * Toad Stands By takes place after this episode where the ending of this episode and beginning of Toad Stands By both remark how Oliver went to the works. Stock footage for when Oliver fell down the turntable well was also used in said episode. * This is one of the few third season episodes to use the train brake sound effect from Fox Film sound effects and from Season 1 & 2 library (also on "The International Sound Effects Library"). * This is the only episode to date to feature a Utility Van with a face. It can be found at the left of the screen in the shot where the camera is following Thomas at the harbour before focusing on Oliver. * This is the first episode where Bill appears, without Ben. * The yard set with the turntable where Oliver fell over is the Wellsworth Yard set from One Good Turn redressed. Goofs * The Russian title is misleading as it says that Edward made a mistake instead of Oliver. * When Oliver crosses the bridge, it bounces. In the same scene, his eyes are off-centre. * In the scene where the engines are in the sheds, James has some sort of wire wrapped around his funnel. He is also off the rails. * Tidmouth Sheds had seven visible berths instead of the usual 6 * The trucks are facing away from Oliver when he takes them away, but when they force him forward, they are all facing him. * In the restored version, the shot of Oliver crossing the Three Tier Bridge is slowed down, and the edge of the set at the waterfall behind him to the left is visible. * In some scenes, Oliver has Edward's whistle sound. * When the narrator says: "Oliver heard nothing," the tracks lead to a dead end. * When the trucks start to push Oliver, his wheels are not moving. Then, in the next shot, his wheels are moving backward. Then, in the next shot, his wheels are moving forward. Then, when he approaches the turntable, his wheels are not moving again. * When Oliver's buffers hit the bottom of the turntable, the sound effect for it, is out of sync. * When the narrator says: "Every wise engine knows that you cannot trust trucks," a van on the left of the screen has a crooked face. * When Douglas takes Oliver to the Works, Toad is missing his eyebrows. * When Oliver arrives with his red coaches at the station, the track he is on bounces. * In some foreign versions of the episode, the narrator mistakenly says "Now Douglas and Duck can't use the turntable." * When Oliver returns to collect the trucks after leaving them to be filled, his coupling chain is tangled with his middle lamp iron. * The troublesome truck that says "Or Donald!" has a scratched out eye. * Douglas has Donald's whistle sound. * Oliver whistles when he is on the flatbed despite not having a driver. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Escape and other stories * Thomas' Christmas Party and 17 other stories * Chases, Races and Runaways * The Complete Series 3 DVD Packs * Classic Collection WAL * Help and 15 other stories US * Shining Time Station Vol. 8: Schemer's Special Club * Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 3 DVD Boxsets * Adventure On the Tracks * Thomas' Halloween Adventures/Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature * Thomas Gets Tricked/Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature NZ * Escape and other stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 5 AUS * Escape and other stories * The Complete Series 3 DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack NL * Rely on Thomas * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas, James and Henry GR * The Twin Engines Were Confused! DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Volume 17 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.4 * No, No Troubles! * The Complete DVD Box 1 NOR * Anniversary (Norwegian VHS/DVD) * Edward, Trevor and the Useful Party (Norwegian VHS) * Thomas Celebrates Christmas SVN * Percy, James and the Successful Day (Slovenian DVD) MYS * One Good Turn and Other Adventures * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Other Thomas Adventures FIN * Edward, Trevor and the Useful Party DK * The Great Escape and Other Stories IN * Oliver Owns Up and Other Stories ITA * Locomotive in Trouble SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 7 CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 11 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 8 (Taiwanese DVD) es:Una Lección para Oliver ja:ちょっとちがうよオリバー pl:Lekcja dla Olka Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations